degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Makoto Isn't Gay?
PREVIOUSLY ON KREWSTON HEIGHTS SWIM CLUB: Makoto: '''From this point on, you will now be my fake girlfriend. '''NOW MOAR ~~ Ash and Makoto come back from the food stand. Lizzy: 'Ya'll done fuckin yet? '''Makoto: '*hides behind Ash* 'Ash: '''NO BUT WE ARE DATING YES DATING THE D WORD THE D A T I N G WORD THIS RIGHT HERE IS MY BOYFRIEND WE ARE DATING AND IN LOVE YES. '''Gegi: '''That's more than she asked for..... '''Kieran: '''WHERE IS GOU-CHAN *is still in the box* '''Damian: '*kicks the box* SHUT THE FUCK UP. I'm so happy for you, Ash! 'Tori: '''Next step, aquiring Pimpkun x Me. '''Yazzy: '''Makoto I thought you were gay. '''Ash: '''HE ISN'T GAY HE IS DATING ME I AM THE GIRLFRIEND OF MAKOTO TACHIBANA WE ARE IN LOVE AND HE LOVES V AND NOT D AND BOOBS AND NOT DICKS YES. *Haru looks over* '''Lizzy: '''Ash calm your damn tits omfg. '''Haru comes over with Nagisa and Rei. ' '''Nagisa: '''Mako-channnnnn!!!!! You've been gone forever. It's almost time for the relay! '''Lizzy: '''The relay we're gonna beat you at. '''Nagisa: '''Don't get so cocky, girl. '''Lizzy: '''The name's Lizzy. You'll be hearing it a lot after you LOSE to our team. '''Nagisa: '''Well, Lizzy, we'll just have to see. '''Damian: '''REIILOVEYOUPLEASEHAVEMYCHILDRENEVENTHOUGHIAMAGUYILOVEYOUSOMUCHPLEEEASEEEEEE '''Rei: '''What???? '''Damian: '''I said Hi. '''Haru: '''Makoto, who is this? *points at Ash who Makoto is still hiding behind* '''Makoto: '''This is my girlfriend, Ash. '''Rei: '''GIRLFRIEND? '''Nagisa: '''GIRLFRIEND? '''Everyone in the building: '''GIRLFRIEND?! '''Haru: '''Oh....*walks away* '''Nagisa: '''Haru-chan! Where are you going?! '''Rei: '''Haruka-senpai! '''Gegi: '''You upset the hot one. '''Lizzy: '''GOD DAMMIT ASH YOU DID IT AGAIN. '''Ash: '''I'M SORRY *falls to ground* '''Kieran: '''What if he's going to hit on girls that I SHOULD BE HITTING ON?! '''Yazzy: '''I don't think Haru likes girls..... '''Gegi: '''GOD DAMMIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!! '''Nagisa: '''You guys are weird.... '''Lizzy: '''Don't act like you don't love it. Besides, shouldn't you go find Haru? '''Nagisa: '''OH RIGHT! '''Nagisa and Rei run after Haru. Makoto: '''Maybe I should go help them.... '''Ash: '''Go ahead. He is your teammate after all. '''Makoto: '''See you around, Ash. '''Makoto follows after Nagisa and Rei Lizzy: '''And we all thought Makoto was gay.... '''Ash: '''NO MAKOTO IS MY BOYFRIEND I LOVE HIM VERY MUCH WE ARE DATING LIKE NOT THE FRUIT BUT ACTUAL DATING LIKE WE LOVE EACH OTHER BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND YES. '''Kieran: '''And I thought I was bad.... '''Suddenly, a tall man of a 6'3 stature walks up to the team. Yazzy: 'It can't be. '''Gegi: '''No way.... '''Lizzy: '''Impossible.... '''Damian: '''We thought you died... '''Kieran: '''OH NO '''Ash: '''IS THAT.... '''Everyone: '''COACH CAM?! '''Coach Cam: '''Surprise bitch. Bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of me. '~~ WHERE DID HARU GO? WHO IS THIS 'COACH CAM???' WHAT AM I ACTUALLY DOING WITH MY LIFE? I DON'T KNOW BUT TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE NEXT KREWSTON HEIGHTS SWIM CLUB COMING TO YOU 11/5/14!!!! Category:Blog posts